Dabbling With Desire
by Moonlit Writer's Sin
Summary: After Buu is defeated, Videl goes to check on Gohan, only to find herself walking in on Gohan and his wife, #18, in the middle of a private practice reserved for couples. Though she tries to leave, she instead finds herself roped into the couple's wishes to expand their lover's circle. With time, she finds that she isn't the only one. Gohan/Harem. Lemons for chapter 2 onwards.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: For a matter of reference, this story takes place in the same setting as the story "Butterfly's Importance".

The difference between that and here is that this is more or less noncanonical, so to speak, to that story, and this mainly exists because I like writing Gohan/Harem fics, and the main pairing in Butterfly's Importance is #18/Gohan (even if #18 isn't in the protagonist light during the first several chapters). This is something I'm using as a platform to vent my temptation to write it as a Gohan/Harem thing.

This is much less plot and character focused, and more as a set up for having a lemon story for the sake of having a lemon story (which might strike some as ironic and redundant, given Butterfly's Importance having two lemons in it at the time of this posting, and this chapter just being set up).

If you're sick of me blabbering on, here's the basic context of this: This takes place after an alternate version of the Buu Saga happens, wherein Gohan had trained with his wife #18, Bojack's crew (sans Bojack) and the Z-Fighters for seven years, thereby making the fight much less damaging to Earth.

In the aftermath, Videl is going to visit Gohan, unaware of just what she's about to walk into.

* * *

Logically speaking, it should only have been a one-time thing.

That day, after the whole fiasco with some magical wizard person at the Martial Arts Tournament, once the world was saved from total destruction, Videl had gone to Gohan's house with the intent on checking up on him.

Despite this fact however, something had been clearly wrong when she arrived to find the door open, the fields unattended, and everything in general just being quiet.

Shortly after was the sound of a sharp cry, and Videl, shocked at this, froze over, her staring into the dark house before her blankly for several moments.

In that moment, many memories flooded Videl's mind, of the day where she had been first hospitalized, of the savage and sadistic beating her body, especially her legs, had taken to put her to that point.

For but a moment, the lingering sense of a danger that she found did not exist made her freeze in place, unable to move or run to or away.

It was only when a second cry came out that instinct caused Videl began to move, running inside to check that the person in question was safe, mentally preparing herself for a fight if need be.

She followed the sound to a bedroom, Gohan's, and there should have been where she stopped her metaphorical journey.

There was the sound of a low clapping, of a bed creaking under shifting weight, and of muffled moans and cries, not of pain, but of pleasure.

These details made Videl pause, out of both fear for what she'd find if she opened the door and the knowledge that she wanted to be certain before her mind ran to the gutter (or, to better phrase it, lodge itself there).

Instead of letting curiosity get the better of her, she decided to be pragmatic for the sake of privacy.

She closed her eyes, concentrating on the energies behind the door, and she sensed Gohan's quickly, along with what she assumed was no one else or his wife, #18.

She did not question it; she merely turned to walk away with this knowledge, only to pause when she realized something.

All the sounds from before had stopped, now replaced with faint muttering.

"There's someone outside." #18 said quietly. "Could you sense who it is?"

Gohan made a sound saying he'd comply, and Videl, for some strange reason, found that the "logical" course of action was to bolt for the door, all thought of consequence long abandoned.

This, unfortunately, did not stop them from knowing it was her.

By the time Videl had reached outside, sprinting out the door, there was a blur by her side, her looking to where it passed her before looking forward, her stopping dead in her tracks when she saw #18 there, a towel wrapped around her body.

Though surprised, Videl only realized she was as red a tomato then.

"H-Hey, sorry about-about-"

Her eyes took in the information presented before her, of #18 being sweaty and somewhat out of breath, Videl taking in her shapely body a moment too late to tear her eyes away.

"Did you come to see Gohan?" #18 asked, low voice parted by brief and almost imperceptible pants.

"... Yeah." Videl nodded, refusing to look at her.

"Did you see anything?" #18 asked her.

"I didn't." Videl said. "I... Well... I..."

"It's fine if you did." #18 said, and her calm voice made Videl almost look at her again, only to be reminded of her nigh-naked body, snapping her eyes away once again.

"What do you mean?" Videl stammered.

"If you wanted to watch us," #18's voice suddenly carried a note of mischief, something that meshed with a gaze that made Videl feel as though she were the prey to a predator, "or even join in... that'd be fine with us."

Her brief pause for emphasis, and the words the married woman spoke, sent her mind racing a mile a second with incomprehensible thoughts.

No longer caring about modesty, she looked to the android with widened eyes, only to freeze when their eyes met.

She wore sultry sort of smile, gaze so predatory that Videl flushed and instinctively covered her privates, despite her being clothed already.

It took her a moment to realize #18 was expecting an answer, and she looked down.

"You... You're married!" She said, hoping to bring some level of sense into the short interaction they had. Yet in her flustered state, she regrettably did not make as many feasible thoughts as she thought, tone suddenly higher-pitched than was normal, this making her sound like she was questioning #18 rather than refusing her. "To Gohan?! That would... That would be wrong?!"

Videl looked away again, looking down.

"B-Besides," Videl shook her head, calming down somewhat, "my first time, it... it shouldn't be like this. I don't want to share it with a guy who's married."

#18's chuckle carried itself into her ears, and she looked up, finding the blonde had a finger to her lips while still looking at her in the same manner as before.

"Whoever said it'd just be Gohan you'd be doing it with?" She asked coyly.

"...!"

Videl suddenly lost the ability to think coherent thoughts, eyes snapping all around her, as though searching for some type of escape.

Words began flowing freely from her mouth without filter, forming half coherent fragments of what she wanted to say, babbling random thoughts without rhyme o reason.

"Videl!"

It was with Gohan's voice that she found a moment's coherency, and yet, when she looked back at him, running to them, her eyes became glued to the sight of his body, of the tall and impeccably built formation of his abs and pectoral muscles, them somehow defined and lean enough that they didn't cross the horizon for when it became less attractive and more freaky, the sight of Gohan's cute and flustered face causing her to fall silent in her babbling.

He looked apologetic, yet at the sight of #18 smirking behind Videl as he held his baggy gi pants up, he paled as he wondered just what #18 had told the girl, in light of their recent talks.

"Did you hear any of the things she said?" #18 asked her husband.

"No..."

Gohan felt uneasy, as though this was something that shouldn't have happened.

"She said she wouldn't mind it."

With a great fount of speed, #18 was suddenly behind Videl, who tensed as she felt the blonde's firm breasts press against her back, a hand sneaking itself down the girl's stomach slowly, Videl frozen in place, unsure of what to do.

"Why don't you tell him again?" #18's voice, a seductive purr, sent chills down Videl's spine, and she looked to Gohan slowly, face red, before she looked down.

"... I... I do swing both ways..." She muttered softly, unable to look Gohan in the eye. "... And, if you weren't married, then, I'd probably..."

Gohan frowned.

"#18. We should leave her alone."

#18 closed her eyes, and pulled away from Videl without question.

"Alright." She said, and another blur of movement went by Videl, #18 appearing in front of Gohan, hand reaching itself up and trailing over his body, Videl watching her hand for a few moments as it trailed along Gohan's body, feeling along his muscley form. "Still, Gohan and I have had our eyes on you for a little while Videl."

"Huh?"

Videl perked up at this, and out the corner of the android's eyes, there was the same predatory look as before, drinking in Videl's beauty, undressing her unabashedly with her gaze alone.

"If you DO decide to take up our offer, then... we'll be willing."

Gohan looked to #18, then Videl.

"I'm sorry this is what happened Videl." He said, sincerity lucid. "I won't lie, the idea was something I liked, but I didn't think it'd be like this," his voice was filled with a shameful guilt, and Videl slowly felt herself returning to normal, "but I don't want to force that on you. I just..."

"I'm... I'm going." Videl said slowly, taking a few steps back. Faced with such honesty on Gohan's part however, a part of her mind felt obligated to respond in kind about her own feelings. "And... if it really is okay with you... I don't mind doing it."

Gohan's face flickered with surprise.

"Videl..."

"Just don't expect this to be a regular thing." Videl added quickly, crossing her arms, this sense of bravado giving her a moment's footing, her looking up to Gohan, purposefully not making eye-contact with the older and more experienced woman gazing with lusty interest at her. "Okay?"

"Okay." Gohan said with a surprised nod. "But... does that mean you'll do it with us now? We don't really do it every day after all..."

Videl's false stoicism shattered in the face of this question.

"... s-sure." She said after a moment, looking down again. "But... it's my first time. So. Just. Please be gentle with me."

It should've been restricted to that one time, she thought.

It should've been a dabble of experimentation, one that she would not dabble with again.

Logically speaking, it should have only been a one-time thing.

But it wasn't.

As a human, she was not a logical creature to begin with, and nothing was of a greater testament to this than the very fact that she let herself get put into this situation of her own volition.

In the face of the very illogical, yet still VERY real superhuman beings she had sex with that day, logic had no place for her.

All that could exist in those moments were the raw emotions that drove her to this point.

The first day found her losing her sexual virginity to the lustful android and equally endowed and powerful Saiyan, leaving her so riddled in climaxes she practically drenched their bed in sexual fluids.

She huffed and heaved breath as her body glistened with sweat that covered her, #18 laying on top of her and smiling.

"Maybe we overdid it with her." Gohan said to her.

"No." #18 cooed, gently cradling Videl's breasts in her hands. "You underdid it."

"I don't want to hurt her." Gohan said.

"I never said you would." #18 said, smirking to him. "I just know you didn't go all out with her."

He flushed.

"She said to be gentle."

"And then she screamed for more." #18 replied, chuckling at Gohan's ironic naïvete. "Though, I guess you'll have to show her again sometime. It's been a while since I did it with a girl, so we both weren't at our A game today."

"Why are we talking like she isn't here?" Gohan asked her while looking to Videl.

"She's probably too far gone to understand anything at this point. We basically fucked her brains out." #18 said.

Videl gave a faint moan in response, and Gohan looked over her in concern.

"Are you alright Videl?" He asked her, and Videl responded with a single word.

"... More." She breathed out, gazing with reckless abandon to Gohan. "I want more. Give it to me Gohan."

#18 witnessed this and chuckled lowly.

"Did you already forget me?" #18 asked the girl, gently trailing her fingers around her labia as Videl shuddered.

"Don't hold back. I want it. I want everything." Videl said as her legs tensed.

Gohan, in contrast, fell silent.

"... You seem awfully motivated now." #18 mused as she looked to Gohan's rapidly hardening shaft.

His arousal molded itself deep in the recesses of his mind, yet at the sound of a woman begging for him to do it, all sense of restraint was purged in an instant from Gohan's mind.

There was #18's cry of surprise, Videl's squeal of delight, the sensation of his full power being unleashed, and yet as he pulled out all stops to sate the fiery pit of his stomach, there were only the dual cries of two women to alert him of what was happening, the three becoming as animals as he acted with the impulse to breed and impregnate them.

As Gohan had figured, it was too much for the girl, more pleasure than she could comprehend at that moment, and yet in his sex-addled mind, he indulged his lusts without a care as the hours passed them by.

In that space of time, something broke in Videl's psyche that she would later feel she never would regain again.

And yet, in the end, there was such immense satisfaction and pleasure that she didn't care anymore.

Logic told her she would only allow this to happen just once.

Yet reality did away with such vain thinking, with both a mocking lack of effort and an abundance of imperceptible laughter at the futility of logic against such an omnipresent entity.

* * *

When Videl would finally begin to leave, she wore a large dopey grin whilst walking away from the house she stood in, and Gohan walked along with her.

"Did you have fun Videl?" Gohan asked her, his trademark awkwardness dissonant from her flighty smile.

"I did." She said, with an almost drunken giggle, her walking with a strange sort of imbalanced step as she went.

It concerned Gohan.

Since meeting the girl, he gained a general sense of how inherently different he was from everyone else.

Yet he, after years of having sex with an android who seemed to be rather normal after he "let himself go", so to speak, this was another reminder of what he was like compared to other normal people.

Was it even possible, even for him, to pleasure someone to the point that they would literally get drunk from the pleasure?

And speaking of drunkeness, Gohan was pretty sure letting Videl fly home in this state was just the recipe of disaster.

He imagined that, after surviving the clusterfuck that he and the others had dubbed the Battle of Magic Rocks (what amounted to the aftermath of Babidi being killed during all the fighting with Buu) that Videl wanted a more dignified reason to die than drunk flying.

And so, he decided to keep to his gentlemanly obligation of escorting her home.

"Let me bring you home." Gohan said, picking her up in a bridal style once she gave him permission, him flying off to her house and setting her down on her bed not long after.

"... You were amazing Gohan." Videl said up to him, and he flushed.

"Uh... Thanks Videl." He chuckled.

"Do you think we could do it again?" Videl asked, and it took Gohan a moment to realize she was referring to then.

"Uh... Sorry Videl." He shook his head. "I don't want to do it too much. I... Overdid it as it was."

"... I want you to." Videl replied, and Gohan flushed.

He looked down in thought.

"Maybe another day." He decided. "Try to rest for now."

"Okaaay." Videl giggled again, turning around.

Gohan looked to the window he'd come in through, sighing, before flying out.

Unbeknownst to him, #18 sat at home with a video chat being active for her.

"I talked to him earlier." She told Zangya, who gave a surprised look. "And we actually did it with another girl today."

"... That's... Pretty fast progress."

She smiled, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So, since that's the case, why don't you come along for this?" #18 asked, smirking as Zangya flushed.

* * *

A/N: I'm still pretty far off from the Buu Saga at the moment in Butterfly's Importance, let alone its end, so I just skipped ahead a lot for some things.

Future chapters will have actual lemons, instead of implied ones like here.


	2. Chapter 2 (Videl, 18)

"Videl?"

The raven haired girl perked up from a trance she'd entered during class, looking to the person who'd called her name.

"Yeah Erasa?" Videl asked, surprised.

"You've been staring off into space for a while now." Erasa said, tone worried, the class having already ended. "Is everything alright?"

"Y-Yeah." Videl rubbed the back of her head, looking over to the empty seat Gohan used to inhabit.

After being outed as the Golden Fighter, Gohan had gotten a large amount of unwanted attention from it, and the novelty of his true identity had yet to wear off.

He had been absent today, and the most he'd told her was that it had something to do with those people that released Majin Buu, and something else politics related with a king from another plane of existence — essentially, things that were way over her head in the grand scheme of things.

"Are your injuries from before healing up okay?" Erasa asked her, and Videl glanced over to her, smiling assuringly.

"Don't worry. I'm getting better."

"Good." Erasa said, glancing away a bit.

Though she fell silent, she visibly wanted to say something else, and Videl, in the years she'd spent with the girl, sensed something amiss.

"Is there something else that's wrong?" Videl asked her cautiously.

"I'm... Glad you were able to get Gohan's help." Erasa sighed.

"But?"

"No buts." Erasa shook her head. "I guess I'm feeling a bit... regretful, overall."

The blonde gave a passing glance to the rapidly emptying room, and deciding it was empty enough, she glanced over to Videl.

"I kind of wish that I didn't give up on... us so quick." She made a covert gesture between them.

Videl blinked, the taboo they'd set on talking on the matter in a non-private setting making her heart race, yet she wasn't as surprised as she expected herself to be.

Maybe because it was bound to come up eventually, Videl thought somberly.

"It's not your fault. It's mine for always being so tense all the time. It wasn't fair, how I treated you. It's... Probably for the best."

Erasa gave her a pointed look.

Videl didn't meet her eyes.

"Is that REALLY how you feel?" Erasa asked, tone knowing.

Videl frowned, but her silence was enough of an answer for the blonde.

"We're still sitting next to each other in half our classes." Videl could hear the tried patience in Erasa's voice as she held her head under her delicate fingers. "We can't keep sweeping it under the rug, and just pretend it never happened."

"... I know." Videl lamented.

The martial artist thought it over a moment more, then crossed her arms.

"I do think it's probably for the best." Videl admitted. "Before, you were someone I could rely on, whenever it got too much. I could always come to you and vent. And you could always make me forget about it even. In more ways than one." Red dusted Videl's cheeks. "Still... it wasn't fair to put you in that position, for so long. You deserve to be happy, Erasa." She breathed a heavy sigh. "That doesn't mean I stopped feeling the way I do though. That's the truth, at the end of the day."

"I see."

After baring her heart of all the things she kept locked away, Videl was unsure how to feel about this brief response.

"You broke up with me though. Are you... having second thoughts?" Videl asked her, daring to feel hopeful.

"A bit. But I feel bad for that." Erasa replied. "I was supposed to stick with you, through thick and thin. And I left because I got tired of always seeing you so tired out, and angry whenever I tried suggesting asking for help. And now, when you're finally able to move past it, and live your life, I want you back. You're saying it isn't fair to me, but that's not fair to you, is it?"

Videl mentally groaned, holding her head.

"Do you think YOU'LL be able to find happiness again Videl?" Erasa asked.

The memory of the blonde, blue-eyed android visiting her in the middle of the night flickered through Videl's mind, as did the feel of being guided by a spiky haired young man's strong hands in flying and ki control, her face going red quickly.

"I-I guess."

Videl knew what the truth of her situation was, but felt even more awkward about verbalizing the details.

Erasa, thankfully, didn't probe too much into it, only smiling with an idea of what was happening.

"That's good. I'm happy you're in a better place now."

Watching the girl smile warmly sent Videl's heart aflutter, her watching as Erasa got her things and left, her not realizing she was staring after her until Erasa waved from the door, Videl packing her things up hurriedly.

* * *

Not long after, Videl stood in a small forest area at the base of a mountain, trying to concentrate energy in her body, when her mentor/boyfriend spoke behind her suddenly.

"You seem preoccupied. Is everything okay Videl?"

"Why's everyone saying that today?" Videl asked back to him with exasperation.

"'Everyone'?" Gohan raised an eyebrow.

She crossed her arms, then began walking over to him.

"I'm just... Thinking. Wondering about things." Videl said. "How did the whole thing go?"

"It was... Interesting." Gohan said vaguely, glancing off to the side, offering no elaboration.

She stepped close to him, studying his face, watching his eyes find hers, before she rested her head against his chest, him gazing down to her scalp.

"Is it another world saving thing?" Videl asked him.

"You could probably say that." Gohan answered with a laugh. "Not exactly what I was expecting, but it's for the best. At least, I hope it is."

"Is this just your normal?" Videl jokingly asked, looking up at him with a grin, before seeing the exhaustion etched into his features, her expression softening. "Sorry if it's getting too much for you. I'm sure it'll all work out."

Gazing at her, he managed a warm smile.

"You're right, it will."

Videl returned her head to his chest, thinking on what she wanted to ask, before blushing.

"Do you think you could visit me tonight Gohan?" Videl asked.

Gohan flushed.

"It depends on what we'd be doing in there."

"Is your mind already in the gutter?" She asked, chuckling, Gohan flushing more deeply as he raised his hands defensively.

"O-Oh, sorry! If that wasn't what you wanted to do, I —"

Videl floated up half a foot in the air, her pecking his mouth while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Don't worry." She grinned.

Something about the fact that one of the strongest people in the universe was such an indelibly shy guy was simultaneously ironic and adorable to her.

"If you can't, I understand. I guess I'm just feeling a bit... lonely today."

The nervousness vanished from his expression, and after some brief thinking, Gohan nodded.

"Maybe... When should I be there?"

* * *

As he had Bido tend to the slumbering Pan, Gohan walked to his wife, who had a smoldering smile as he wrapped his arm around her womanly waist.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, #18 nodding.

"It seems like a decent idea... though I'm concerned about whether or not we'll end up having a bunch of babies to take care of when we get back out."

"We'll have to see. You have a big enough pack of birth control pills to last us?" Gohan asked, this being their only way of staving off rampant pregnancies in their recent days of would-be planet breaking sex.

"I got them. Whether it'll actually work while we're in there for a year though? That's another thing entirely."

"Let's get going then." Gohan said, prior to making a copy of himself via the Multi-Form technique, sending it to Videl before he and #18 went to the previously destroyed Lookout to train in the Time Chamber.

* * *

When Videl saw him arrive at her window, with him sensing that she was alone in the house, she quickly went about opening up for him, them embracing briefly before Videl smiled up at him, grinning briefly before tugging on his gi, kissing him deeply as his eyes widened, but he reciprocated anyhow, hands placing themselves over her waist, before sliding down to cup a handful of her buttocks through her spandex shorts, massaging the malleable flesh, Videl floating and wrapping her legs around his waist, Gohan deepening their liplock as he carried and floated her inside, hands sliding down the length of her slender thighs as the taller man laid her down on her back, Videl grinning with a seductive gaze up at him as her toe hooked itself to his gi belt, tugging on it and tearing it off of him with her enhanced strength, Gohan sparing no mercy of his own at tearing off Videl's shirt, her having already taken off her bra, her bare C-Cups, meshed with the scent of her arousal leaking through her spandex, making Gohan go wild.

* * *

It had taken Gohan's Multi-Form clone roughly an hour to fly to Videl's house at a casual speed, and in the Time Chamber, a fortnight had passed.

As soon as they had entered, #18 went about just wearing a push-up bra and spandex pants for her training, and though unusual, Gohan tried not to think anything of it, trying to train to help her catch up to his level if at all possible.

Though Gohan's physical reaction was about as expected of a fertile, sexually active teenager, he did his best to refrain from immediately doing it with #18 in order to focus on this goal, despite the growing frustration fighting her in such revealing clothing gave him.

When his clone reached Videl, therefore, their linked minds made it so that the clone was his medium of venting his sexual frustration out into his sex with Videl.

However, due to the warped nature of time in the Chamber, his lust persisted for several days longer than would be normal, resulting in a strange limbo of sorts where it dwindled and grew at random.

* * *

In the normal realm, Gohan and Videl spared little effort in hiding their activities, the window remaining open as the man bent Videl over the windowsill, the short girl having tears of pleasure streaming down her face as he shoved and pounded his cock into her pussy, her tits bouncing forward and back as she tightly grappled onto her windowpane instinctively with one hand, her free elbow being held by Gohan in a super death grip to keep her standing.

He had held himself in for a long period of time, amid numerous climaxes Videl had gone through, never letting up in his thrusts, but it building up to the near breaking point inside of him.

Then, with a great cry, she climaxed again, and Gohan's clone rammed his hips harshly into Videl's vulnerable flesh, cock shoved completely inside, the heated curdling in the pit of his stomach finally overwhelming his capacity to hold himself in, white hot seed bursting deep inside of the woman, his ki laced within his semen, as she screamed out at the top of her lungs, cumming again just from this.

Videl's fingers made the windowpane crack as she felt her body quake with the intensity of yet another potent climax, her strained eyes rolling toward the back of her head as she once again nearly lost consciousness, her trembling fingers loosening their grip on the windowpane as Gohan pulled himself out of her, releasing her elbow, watching as she collapsed to her knees, then got into a doggy-style like position, as he gazed down at the sight of her pussy leaking out their mixed juices onto the floor, a waterfall of dirty white that occasionally squelched out more of it with Videl's more minor orgasms, as his ki expertly stimulated her insides through his semen, Gohan's hand whipping down to slap her ass as a blur, before repeating the action over and over, the firm flesh of her ass rippling under his assailing punishment, growing red at his actions as she cried out.

He smirked down at the sight of the trembling figure under him, him then reaching a hand forward, two ki-coated fingers prodding her thoroughly fucked pussy, him pushing them in and pumping his digits inside of her, Videl's already trembling body bucking, head getting thrown back, as his energy rippled through her baby maker and sent great pleasure through her entire body, mind going blank as she gave a hoarse sound.

In seconds, her pussy clamped down over his fingers as she came, again and again, Gohan's free hand trailing itself down the length of her thigh at a slow, controlled pace that made Videl nearly whine, his touch and fingering sending her over the edge so many times that it was impossible for her to count a mere ten seconds later, him just doing it more and more.

For several seconds, Gohan continued to do as he pleased, pleasuring her as her pussy coiled around his fingers, the mind link reflecting his growing frustration boiling over into a search for catharsis, Videl screaming at the top of her lungs yet again as he mentally chuckled.

* * *

At roughly five weeks and three days, Gohan was having something of a headache, him looking as #18 walked into the kitchen and went about taking another birth control pill, in spite of them not doing it at all up to that point.

"#18, are you about to take a shower?"

His voice made her glance his way, setting down her drink.

"Yeah." She said, tone neutral, before smiling. "Are you planning on joining me?"

"That depends." Gohan said, before smiling bitterly. "Do you mind if... I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Is it okay for me to do it with you in here?" Gohan asked.

She gazed at him for a moment, curious.

"Why else would I be taking these pills?" She said, incredulous at his question.

"It's just... I've been trying to just wait for you to make the first move instead of the other way around. While I'll always love Pan, me always making the first move is what caused her birth in the first place."

"Hm."

"At this point, it just feels weird to initiate it with you. I haven't in so long, after all."

#18 turned to face him, then tilted her head.

"Is it that you want to, but don't know how to ask? Or are you afraid I'll say no?"

Gohan thought it over.

"A... bit of both."

"I see. Maybe THIS will help."

Gohan's eyes widened as #18 used the Multi-Form technique on herself, her looking at the woman before the clone began undoing her push-up bra, taking off her panties, before #18 turned.

"I'll be taking my shower. If you're feeling too nervous to ask me, just think of this as another me, who'll say yes whenever you want to. Then, when you feel confident enough to ask, come to me." #18 said with a side-eye glance, starting to walk away.

To her surprise, however, Gohan came behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach, pulling her against him.

"I want you." He answered, hand reaching up to take a firm grasp of her breast, #18's breath hitching, the strong heat between her legs palpable in the weeks she'd spent without sex.

"... Take me then." She said, surprised at the growl her voice took on, looking at him. "You know just what kind of woman I am by now, don't you?"

Gohan narrowed his eyes, then grasped her by her hair, tugging and throwing her down onto the floor onto her ass. Despite her pain, or perhaps because of it, her pussy gushed with her strained arousal, the cold look in Gohan's now ruthless eyes sparking it inside of her.

"How hypocritical." He said, a ball of ki forming in his palm, him firing it upon her nearby suitcase, all of her remaining clothes getting engulfed in an explosion. "You still haven't satisfied me after all."

Reading the arousal in her eyes, Gohan gave himself over to the act, eyes glowing a bright teal, before he transformed in a burst of golden light, the intensity of it destroying his clothes from around his body as he kept speaking in the same cruel tone, one that carried a power inside it that demeaned those beneath him.

"Do you plan on satisfying me, #18? I don't think you'll be enough to do that." Gohan said. "I was being nice before, but I won't be anymore."

His hand concentrated a faint blade of ki around his hand, and he gave the smallest of efforts in slicing her bra and panties in half, the Super Saiyan grasping her ankle and pulling her upside down over the floor before she could respond, #18's free leg flailing about before she instinctively placed her hands against the floor, only for him to grasp her other ankle, #18's eyes widening when she saw Gohan's massive cock, even more huge than she remembered, hanging in front of her.

"You still have to answer me." He told her. "Do you plan on satisfying me?"

"Y-Yes."

"Then tell me: Where are your birth control pills? It's not exactly interesting if you can't get pregnant."

"G-Gohan—!" The blonde android cried out as his hand blurred, giving a fast, burning smack to her ass cheek that made it jiggle, before returning to its position of gripping her ankles in the same instant.

"If you don't plan on getting pregnant, then I'll just put you on punishment until you do."

He instantly inflicted a vision onto the woman, of her chained up in mid-air, unable to move as she hung with her limbs suspended, her eyes blinking to regain focus, only to hear the loud, reverberating echo of flesh clapping.

Looking to the end of the hall, she saw her husband sitting on a throne, a casual gaze spearing through her, him shamelessly naked as Videl sat on his cock, facing towards #18 and away from Gohan, her feet planted on the edge of the throne seat, hands grasping his immobile knees, her desperately lifting and slamming her hips down on his massive phallus, eyes rolling to the back of her head as she did so, her pigtails and breasts bouncing as her mouth hung open, her grunting, before crying out at the top of her lungs, the nastier essence to the sound of the flesh clapping alerting #18 to Videl's climax, her throwing her head back, struggling yet managing to keep going.

It was then that Gohan firmly grasped her hips, expression almost bored, and started to make Videl undergo fast, hard slams onto the base of his massive dick, the ground beneath #18 quaking as an earthquake shook everything, Videl squealing at the top of her lungs, cumming again and again, second after second.

"You want to keep getting fucked like this forever Videl?" Gohan asked, expression neutral.

"Y-YES!"

"You should be aware of what it's going to take to keep me around by now. Do you know what you'll have to do?"

"Y-Yes, YES! I-I'll bring Erasa for you!"

"Good girl," he smirked, #18 writhing against her chains, her turned on by the power he used in his thrusts against Videl, "I'll make some babies for the road then."

He slammed her down on him, him releasing a steaming hot jet of semen into Videl's cunt, the energy that came with it utterly overwhelming her, her mind going utterly blank, her spasming from her greatest climax yet, but her falling unconscious.

Gohan lifted her up, off of his dick, then dumped the used girl onto the floor, his remaining spunk discharging and coating the girl's body in splatters of white.

"This girl knows her place." Gohan mused, before looking at #18, smirking. "But I don't need to teach you, do I? You already know exactly where you belong."

A whip formed in his hand, and in the ensuing moments, he gave learned, blurred lashes that struck at different parts of her body, red marks littering her fair skin, crisscrossing, over her breasts, over her thighs, over her ass, even over her arms and muscled stomach.

He saved her weakest spot, her pussy, for last however, giving a final, ki-laced upwards lash that sent a shockwave of sensations rampaging through her sex organ that made her buck against her chains, squirting all over the floor while screaming uncontrollably.

When she would be forced to cum like this, he would wait to let her spasms help her ride it out, then continue lashing at her body all over again, her crying streaming tears of pleasure while her body glistened in the golden glow of the person who had her at his absolute mercy.

His punishment did not truly begin until he'd repeated the cycle, watched her cum like a wearied sprinkler, three consecutive times; upon enacting the fourth cycle, he built her up to it, but did not lash upwards to send her reeling from her climax.

"Do you know what you are now?" Gohan eventually, sardonically.

#18 huffed, fists tightened into shaking balls, toes curled as tight as possible, blue eyes rolled back and tongue hanging out in a breathless ahegao expression.

She barely registered his words, her muscles tensed up, body filled with dragged out anticipation of another climax, her recovering after a few moments to look upon him.

"W-What?"

"I won't let you cum until you admit your place." He said, smirking, and she grit her teeth, looking away.

Seeing her silence as her answer, he began lashing at her again, but this time, his lashings resumed the cycle to completion, only, instead of a sharp crack of a ki-laced whip, nothing of value was added to it, the woman who'd been subjected to mental conditioning gritting her teeth as she realized he fully meant his threat.

Sure enough, before continuing, he asked, "Do you know your place now?"

"H-How long are you going to keep this up...?"

"However long it takes for you to break." He replied merrily, smiling sadistically. "Even if you've got it buried deep inside you, I'll tear that whore for punishment out of you by force — even if a year goes by for someone inside the Chamber, a vision can last pretty long too, for a few short seconds. Those two factors combined can make for a rather long time to wait. All while Videl gets to have more fun than you ever did."

Gohan projected the image of what his clone had done while fucking Videl, #18's eyes wide as she watched Gohan gripping her ankles tightly while lifting them up, her on her back as he pounded harshly into her, her giving ear-splitting screams that filled the room as he did it.

"Are you ready to keep going?" The original's voice asked.

#18 frowned, blushing profusely, before lowering her head.

"I'm... I'm Master's..." She whispered the rest.

"Louder." He ordered, and she burst.

"I'm your filthy, horny bitch!" She yelled. "A minx that wants you to treat me like a broken sex toy, because I... because I get off on it!"

He lashed it up faster than she could see, but she felt it, oh sweet fuck she felt it when the whip hit her clitoris, it carrying several times more energy than before, her giving an ear-splitting scream to announce a climax so utterly powerful it broke her out of the vision and back to reality.

Standing on her feet, she fell onto the ground in a crumple, the mental orgasms he'd wrung out of her reflecting in her cumming all over the floor, body twitching as she came down from it.

Gohan's foot planted itself firmly on her skull, and he smirked down at her as she looked up at him from the corner of her eye.

"Are you ready to be a good, obedient bitch for your Master?" He asked.

"Y-Yes~"

"Then you won't be taking those birth control pills anymore, and you'll have to make that so-called "infinite energy" drive of yours useful for once. You know what I mean."

#18 panted hot breaths as he pulled her foot off of her head, and in moments, she started to go about abusing her limitless energy and the Multi-Form technique, there soon being over 20 mewling copies of her on the ground that simultaneously prostrated themselves to him.

"I want one of you to destroy those pills. The rest of you, meet me outside." He said, him reaching down to grasp one of them by their hair, dragging the masochistic woman out this way.

* * *

As the clone fingered Videl, it eventually stopped, mind taken up in Gohan's actions and indulgence of his own impulses, him reaching down and gripping Videl by her hair, hoisting her up, feet hanging over the floor, before impaling her on his cock from behind, as she huffed in a grateful breath, finally able to breathe for a split second, before Gohan grasped her knees, pushing them up to her shoulders, him bouncing her on his cock while she groaned, eyes narrowed as he moved, before concentrating his power, giving a roar towards the open window, the intensity of his voice causing the stable disconnection between dimensions to break, the hole that formed leading to the Time Chamber there, the level of ki he'd pumped into Videl through their sex making him certain of her survival as he hopped inside, the heightened gravity making her slam down his cock, head ramming against her cervix, ten times harder than before, Videl throwing her head back as she lost her voice, Gohan smirking, before using gravity to bounce her more quickly on his dick, each slam of her body making her cervix yield under the pressure, it soon relenting and letting him take complete control by entering her womb, him doing this while walking to where his power level was inside the dimension.

It didn't have to walk a long time before Videl's sense of difference in the environment, as well as in ki signatures, as the clone fuck walked her along through the area, there being the sensation of many pressures forming in the area from conflict, the battered woman's blue eyes looking to see a number of blonde blurs duking it out throughout the field of white marble floor.

At the center of it all, she saw #18, on her knees, face, covered in stray splotches of Gohan's cum with his spunk oozing out of her mouth, against the cold floor, courtesy of Gohan, bathed in golden flames, gripping the back of her skull to press it against the ground, standing behind her as his hips blurred too fast for her to perceive, there being visible cracks along the ground as Gohan fucked #18's cunt without mercy, his hand whipping down to strike her big, jiggling ass cheek with enough force to leave a handprint.

"You aren't keeping up the pace." He said down to her, still thrusting wildly as #18 sat there and took her punishment. shaking her hips with slutty enthusiasm as he kept nailing his massive phallus into her, semen covered tits pressed into the ground. "You don't have time to slow down."

"Y-Yes!" She mewled, vainly trying to thrust her hips against his at his pace, eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Gohan looked up to find Videl there, bounced on the cock of his clone, and smirked, thrusting harder.

"Here's another person to train. Enoy yourself now Videl. Tomrrow, you're going to be training your body for serving me and fighting."

Still getting fucked too hard to answer, Videl was carried inside to be fucked for several hours more, where she'd fall unconscious in a sweaty, cum covered heap.

* * *

When Gohan officially dubbed #18's training finished for the day, her infinite energy reserves making it so she only desired a shower as she reintegrated into one person.

Together, the married pair went into the shower, cleaning one another, letting themselves succumb to their mutual lust, and then cleaning themselves again after fucking for some extended period of time that #18 couldn't estimate after a few rather passionate bouts of lovemaking.

Once outside, however, Gohan allowing his half-forced facade to recede as he walked behind her.

"#18?"

"Hm?" She looked over her shoulder at him, their shameless nakedness making Gohan regret destroying the rest of her clothes.

"I went overboard, didn't I?" He asked.

She looked at him, then grinned.

"Normally, you would have. But that's the fun part of being here - or, really, the ONLY fun part of being in here. You can go as wild as you like, without breaking the planet in half. Still, it wouldn't hurt to try keeping a lid on how far you go with it."

"And the whole thing with me being so forceful?" Gohan asked.

"Honestly? I prefer the word "commanding"." #18 admitted, smirking in contrast to his flushed expression. "I just wish it didn't have to be such a cataclysm for you to be more assertive. Don't you find me attractive?"

"I-I do." Gohan said, rubbing his head, #18 raking her eyes over his body.

"Don't be nervous to ask, if you want to do it then. If I say no one day, then that's the end of the conversation. Does that sound fair?" Gohan nodded to the android's question. "Good. Still, it didn't seem quite like what I'm used to. Is that whole domineering thing just a mask you put on too?"

Gohan fell silent, but his silence was answer enough for her.

"If it is, why don't we just try to find a mid-point between the two? While I do like it a bit rough, I still fell for you for you. Do you have anything you'd like to try now?" She asked him, and when Gohan answered, albeit with embarassed reluctance, she acted, telling him to go where Videl slept and see if she was willing to help once she'd woken up.

When Gohan left, and asked, he quickly found himself fucking the incredibly horny teenager, them rutting as #18 walked in with a clone to the bedroom, seeing Gohan with a clone that fucked Videl by proxy.

#18 used the Multi-Form technique, splitting herself into four, the android woman's infinite energy allowing for this not to hinder her as she and her three clones stood naked before Gohan, who smiled nervously at their collective smirks to him.

One walked up to him and stood on her toes, kissing the man while reaching up and holding the back of his neck, Gohan kissing back as a second crouched down, behind the first, and grasped his cock in her grip, her pumping his already steel hard shaft off in the midst of her fingering herself, the smell of his musk wafting into her nose, her leaning forward and sucking on most of his cock hungrily.

He moaned, then reached down, middle and ring fingers grazing against the labia of the first #18's womanhood, trailing his touch against her to such effectiveness that she gently quivered, putty in his hands under his skillful touch, Gohan's other hand grasping the head of the #18 sucking him off and helping control the pace, her releasing his dick from her grip not long after as Gohan had her move at a controlled pace.

The first #18's hands explored Gohan's body, feeling his rippling muscles, while her husband's arousal grew with each passing second, the second android closing her eyes as Gohan began shoving her head down the length of his massive dick, her sucking succintly as Gohan plundered her throat for his own use, the man groaning under his breath as he kept his actions up, him moaning into the first #18's lips, and her his, as they basked in their pleasure for a few moments, not pausing until Gohan simultaneously shoved the head of the blonde sucking him off completely down his cock without cumming, him breaking the kiss between himself and his wife as he smiled down at her, a potent slap to her shapely ass making #18's smile grow, seeing the glint in his eye.

"You know what to do." Gohan told her, #18 stepping away and sitting down on the couch, laying herself down and spreading her legs apart.

Gohan looked to the other clones, ordering them as he wished, another #18 crawling onto her hands and knees, on the floor, besides the original, while the third stepped between them, and the fourth went to tend to Videl and the clone of Gohan fucking her then, after she'd woken up from her own sex sessions.

Gohan made a second clone of himself at that moment, him positioning himself over the original #18 that laid on her back, aiming his cock before pressing inside, thrusting his hips forward to re-enter her hot core, while the clone of Gohan approached behind the #18 on all fours, giving a coarse slap to her rump before getting on his knees and aiming himself, thrusting inside no differently than the original.

Gohan and his clones then transformed in a burst of golden light, entering their Super Saiyan 3 forms, before they all proceeded to pound into the women's cunts without mercy, all restraints forsaken.

The Gohan fucking #18 in the missionary position grasped her waist and stood up, #18 pulling herself up and grasping his broad shoulders, wrapping her legs around the man's waist as his hips blurred, him grunting as he pounded his manhood into her, #18 shuddering with her pleasure as the energy of the man's transformation, merged with his acquired skill in their sex, made her cry out whilst climaxing quickly.

Despite this, she persevered, using her power to make her walls clench tightly around his dick, Gohan gritting his teeth from how narrow her hot pussy became, the clapping of their flesh growing even more feverish in nature before he slid his hand down to her ass, fingers digging into her flesh to get a good grip, before leaning his head down to her bouncing breasts, him catching one of her nipples by his teeth, engulfing it in his lips before sucking, trailing the tip of his tongue around her nipple.

#18 then utilized her powers, lifting and slamming herself down on Gohan's groin aggressively after her mind gained enough time to process and adapt to his thrusts, if only barely.

In contrast, the #18 that sat on her hands and knees moaned loudly as her Gohan pounded her pussy into oblivion with piston fast thrusts that were accentuated with the hard grip he had on her hips, him pushing and pulling her in such a way that their flesh met halfway, her being jerked to and fro so much that any lesser woman would feel dizzy from it, the long, thick cock seeming to ram into her cervix, over and over, with fixed aggressiveness, as though trying to break it down and plunder what laid behind it.

The Saiyan roared, power swelling as his thrusts intensified greatly, his dick punching through her cervix with a final slam that sent her over the edge, a howl of pleasure loosing itself from her lips, only for the man to grip her blonde locks and yank her back by her hair, his initial unsaid task being done enabling him to cease holding back, him thrusting into her pussy with such speed and power that her mind became overwhelmed trying to comprehend it all.

His free hand gripping her elbow, he used his two grips to help drive his dick wholly into her, releasing powerful waves of ki into her cunt with every hard thrust, sending violent ripples of pleasure rampaging through her body, her brain numbing under the pressure required to register the utter pleasure his cock provided her, the physical god of a man driving himself into her without delay.

"Are you ready to satisfy the purpose behind your existence?!" He roared down, the monster of a dick pounding into her rendering her unable to do more than emit animalistic howls of pleasure, her breasts bouncing several times harder and faster than basketballs, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. "Answer me!"

"Y-YES! BREED ME! _BREED ME, YOU FILTHY APE!_ " #18 screeched, only for her breath to hitch, she and her clones all feeling powerful climaxes that rendered them unconscious, Gohan and his clones roaring with such intensity that tears between dimensions formed all around them, them still thrusting into #18 and her clones' cunts for a few split seconds before cumming hard into her, their stomachs bloating up to the point of them looking pregnant as they kept ramming for the duration of their climaxes.

When they finally finished, however, Gohan pulled out, eyes cold as he pulled out of #18, her and her clones collapsing onto the floor as he dropped them there in a pile, the woman having been conditioned not to remerge herself with her clones even while unconscious, Gohan walking up to Videl, the original and his other clones watching as a Gohan clone fucked Videl still.

With #18 trained in these matters, he would need to train Videl in the same matters, to be capable of being able to pump out all of the Saiyan children he desired at that moment.


	3. Chapter 3 (Bulma)

By the time the Hyperbolic Time Chamber had gone through most of the entire year, Gohan finished teaching the two women how best to keep to their regimen of training their skills as warriors and as sex partners, along with tending to the many children that had been born from the various sex they'd had.

Not wanting the others to immediately realize what had happened, Gohan went about tearing a hole between realities yet again, momentarily leaving #18 and her 40 clones, as well as Videl and her 20 clones inside for the remaining time, many of them breastfeeding their 2 month old infants, some carrying twins, Gohan, as had been the plan, to Capsule Corp in the middle of the night.

Gohan didn't need to search for long, before he found Bulma walking about, her visibly surprised as she saw Gohan there, standing in his naked glory.

"Gohan?!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Hello Bulma." He said, calm as he walked to her. "I need to ask you for a favor."

"Put on some clothes!" She said, turning to face away from him.

"Please, listen." He said. "I know this is sudden, but I need to use your space ship to get to New Namek. It should be able to get me there and back in a few days, right?"

Bulma crossed her arms, frowning, needing a moment to collect her thoughts and answer.

"It should be fast enough to get you there and back in a couple days."

"Can I use it then? I need to use the Namekian dragon balls for something."

"... Follow me." Bulma shook her head, walking forward to lead Gohan through the halls, them soon arriving in front of the ship that had unofficially just become Vegeta's gravity training room, Gohan walking forward to board.

"I bet you need someone to pilot you the whole way?" Bulma asked behind him as he stepped inside.

"It seems like it. I don't suppose you have any supplies for something like this?" Gohan asked as he looked to her, Bulma averting her gaze away from his naked frame.

"I figured the day would come, eventually, but this is ridiculous." She shook her head. "What are you even trying to wish for?"

"#18, Videl and I all went into the Time Chamber, and, long story short, I went overboard, and now I'm the father of 97 children. So I needed to go to New Namek to wish for everything I needed to take care of all of them."

Bulma held her head, sighing.

"There should be some spare armor inside of the closet." Bulma said, walking off. "Put that on, then come to the living room."

For his part, when Gohan would indeed come inside the living room, he found that he was tasked with carrying all of Bulma's luggage for the trip, as compensation for such a brazen, sudden request.

As he did this, he felt no real strain, but the sexual activeness he'd experienced day-in and day-out meant that he was rather attuned to sensing out a type of energy fluctuation that Videl often emitted, whenever she was feeling horny or something to that effect.

Sensing said fluctuation coming from Bulma, he pondered if, in light of the incident with Babidi and the rest, he had any sort of chance with the woman herself.

While he had left several clones to help care for his wife, girlfriend and children still in the Chamber, with the former two being able to compensate for his libido, the same sensation from when he'd been doing it with Videl initially, while still training and repressing his sexual appetite, his lust curdling at the pit of his stomach as he observed her curves from behind.

* * *

Once the preparations had been set for supplies, Bulma worked to put in the exact coordinates for New Namek, as well as a number of other factors, and, in the meantime, she told him to go off to wait for a short while before coming back to her, telling him to try seeing if there was anything he could eat before they left, what with his Saiyan appetite.

Gohan offered no rebuttal, walking through familiar halls to find her kitchen, the one person standing inside, a deceptively young looking woman with curly blonde hair, giving him pause as he regarded her, instinctively sensing her ki, only to smile at the realization that she was even more lustful, yet repressed, as Bulma was.

"Hello Mrs. Briefs." He said as he approached behind her, the woman washing dishes as he entered, her looking back before her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Hello Gohan! What brings you here?" She asked, smiling broadly at him.

"There's something that I needed to take care of, and Bulma's helping me. I came here to try and see if there was anything I could have to eat."

He stood a fair distance away from her, him not finding it quite as difficult to withhold his impulses as he thought, though he still felt frustrated overall.

Unaware of his plight, she nodded.

"I can see what I can make for you!" she decided, walking towards the fridge, opening it up. "Is there anything you'd like?"

"One thing comes to mind." He said, eyes flickering over her large, round ass, hugged by her form-fitting jeans. "Though, I realize I'm not hungry for food right now."

"Really? That's a shocker!" She giggled, closing the door and looking to him. "I never thought I'd see the day. Sorry that I didn't get to help you though."

"It's fine. I do want to ask you a favor, but... well, you're still married to Dr. Brief, right?"

This gave her pause.

"I am. Why do you ask?"

"I see. The truth is... I've been cheating on my vows recently, and so has #18. She and I agreed to let ourselves do what we like to whoever we liked, as long as they were fine with it. I was always scared to ask someone as beautiful as you if you'd like to join, but now, I want to be honest. Would you be willing to have some fun with me as well?"

The blonde woman's eyes opened with shock, Gohan's sincerity in this making her stare.

"No, I'm sorry." She shook her head. "Though I'm flattered, I'd like to keep my vows."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She said, shaking her head.

"I see. If that's the case, could I show you something else? It's been bothering me, and I'd like to be upfront and honest with you."

"Okay...?"

Gohan reached his hand to her, Panchy, for all her wits, not knowing what to expect as she grasped his hand firmly.

In the next instant, her eyes went as wide as they could go, a cluster of different visions of hard, brutal, yet passionate sex being revealed in all its raunchy glory to the housewife, who visibly stiffened, before, upon stepping away, the vision ended, Panchy staring at him, the lust she'd kept repressed for so long resurfacing.

He smirked softly, then turned around.

"I'll be back in a day or two. If you've changed your mind by then, I'll check in on you." He assured. "What you just saw were visions of my past, how I've learned how best to pleasure a woman's body... though, I'll have to adjust to whatever kinks you have, if you do decide to join."

Feeling that he'd left her lust levels even more immense than before, be turned away, walking off as Panchy could only stare in shock at him, her womanhood burning.

He walked back to the ship, his eyes grew determined as he gazed at Bulma walking inside, him sitting down next to her, the woman having changed into her old yellow and black themed outfit.

"You said it should only take a day before we get there?" Gohan asked Bulma, who looked over and nodded, putting in the last calculations.

"The advancements we gave it should make a round trip much faster. I never really had a chance to test it beyond the initial specs. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Gohan said, and Bulma started it up, the ship closing, before they began to ascend, only to blast off into the air, ascending through the atmosphere.

"A lot of calculations have to be made for this to go somewhere, right?"

"The ship was made with a lot of autopilot features." Bulma answered. "You have to make sure you're not aimed in the path of another planet, and that it maneuver around asteroid fields if need be. Of course, most of those functions were built out of the ships that were the basis of this one, so it was just a matter of touching it up a bunch."

"That's interesting. Is the gravity function to keep a person's bones from getting weakened from the lack of it in space?"

"That's probably another function put inside it." Bulma stood up, sighing. "It will get us to where we're going, and that's all that matters, right?"

"Maybe. Could I ask you something?"

"If you can answer something I had to ask first."

"Go ahead."

"Why were you naked again?"

Gohan flushed faintly, then answered, "#18 and I had gone to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, to train, but we ended up starting to do it, and before long, it grew out of hand, and I destroyed our clothes, since it'd be easier to get right into it, if I did. Eventually, Videl got involved, and came inside, and before long, we had babies inside the Chamber. I left the Chamber early, and then came here to go to New Namek, since Shin warned us about overusing these dragon balls, and we had just used them to fix most of everything that happened with Babidi and everyone else."

Comprehending this, Bulma held a finger against her head.

"I understand. What did you want to ask me?"

"Would you be interested in joining our little group?" Gohan asked her.

She looked to him in surprise, but his seriousness was clear.

"Why would I?" She asked. "Why would you want me?"

"I feel attracted to you, so I'm asking."

Bulma grasped her arm.

"After everything that happened with Vegeta, I'm not sure if that'd be right."

"I'm not sure you can really apply that logic to Vegeta at this point. After what he did at the World Tournament Arena, him getting Buu unsealed, along with everything else that happened. I mean, he shot into a crowd, and would have killed you if he had aimed just a bit more to the right, right?"

Bulma frowned, closing her eyes.

"I just don't get what made him change that way. Was it... was it mind control?"

"I'm sorry to say, but it wasn't." Gohan looked forward. "He criticized me for holding back on one of them, for trying to have Dende use the Holy Water to free everyone who hadn't been converted to Babidi by choice. When I did though, he got into a rant, and when Shin told him not to be reckless, since it could release Buu, he responded by saying he didn't care about the planet, since it wasn't his home."

Bulma closed her eyes, tears filling them.

"He was always so stubborn, so arrogant, but... Part of me always liked that about him. His honor, his drive to be stronger than before. But I guess... it might have been a mistake."

Looking to her as she approached him, Bulma gently grasped the side of his face, pulling him to face her, and as her saddened face grew into a melancholy smile, she leaned down, kissing Gohan deeply, the man reciprocating as he wrapped an arm around her womanly hips, him standing up, only for Bulma to place her hand on his chest, breaking the kiss before looking to him.

"Don't ruin my clothes — let me take them off."

He smiled, then nodded, the pair stepping away and starting to pull their clothes off, Gohan doing his quickly, then watching Bulma do her own, how her top was peeled off to reveal her F-Cups, her flushing as she bared herself to Gohan, before grinning, turning around, her sticking her plump butt out to him, shaking it to and fro while sliding the skin-tight fabric down the curves of her ass and shapely legs, the woman looking back, already seeing Gohan approaching her with a perverse smile, member sticking up from how hard it was growing, before her eyes got a good look at it, them widening as it grew to its fully erect state.

"O-Oh my God," she said, turning to stare, not believing her eyes as she brought a hand over her mouth, him grinning, "h-how are you this _huge_?"

"They said it grew bigger while I was inside the Chamber." Gohan replied, the 16 inch long phallus making Bulma's eyes go wide. "Though, it can get even bigger than this, if that's what you prefer."

She looked up, then slowly nodded, and with a smile, Gohan tensed his muscles, using a restrained transformation, before he was engulfed in a burst of golden light, Bulma covering her eyes, before looking to find his member had grown an extra two inches, before he ascended further, and his member grew another two inches, and, finally, when he roared out, and transformed into his strongest transformation, it grew to become a full 24 inches long, 5 inches wide.

From him, she could feel his massive energy emanating, pulsating inside him, washing over her in gentle waves that could overwhelm her in an instant, and Gohan walked forward, eyes narrowed as he came before her, massive dick in her face.

"Have you ever done it with something _this_ big before?" Gohan asked as he stood before her, and Bulma, still finding her voice, shook her head. "Alright. I'll let you take the lead then, if you're scared."

Bulma swallowed a lump in her throat, hands reaching up, their soft grip enveloping the lower fourth of his shaft, her having difficulty pulling it down to aim at her mouth, her closing her eyes as she felt his energy coursing over her hands, before she leaned forward, taking a long, slow lick of the half-Saiyan's dick hole, Gohan groaning out, as Bulma started to try jerking his dick off, wriggling her tongue inside, Gohan driving the energy he had emanating from his body coneentrate inside of her, but it only seeming to make his cock grow harder in her hands, if that was at all possible, her hands intertwining around the two foot pole before her and starting to jack him off entire length of the way, her long licks driving Gohan up a wall as he watched her doing this.

With his precum oozing out of his dick hole moments later, she lapped it up, then swallowed, her standing up before tugging on his cock to pull him along, Gohan following after her as he felt her jacking him off with one hand, her sitting him in the pilot seat before she knelt down before him, eyes looking down at his dick, before wrapping her tits around his member, squishing her titflesh around it as she looked up at him.

"This... This feels a bit weird." She said as she started lifting and lowering her tits around his dick, slowly but steadily, Gohan groaning.

"H-How does it feel weird?"

"I'm used to doing it with Vegeta, but he- he wasn't this huge down here." She answered. "And... I'd usually try egging on his ego when we did this..."

"How do you mean...?"

"I'd play like a servant he'd taken from some planet he conquered, and I'd call him "King" or "master"." Bulma flushed, but her still maneuvering her tits like this. "But... that would be weird, wouldn't it?"

Gohan gauged her expression, then shook his head.

"Whatever you're used to, do it. I want you to enjoy this as much as I do."

She slowed to a stop, staring up at him.

"You promise to never turn on me?" She asked, eyes reflecting vulnerability, and he smiled.

"I do."

She smiled softly.

"You promise never to let anything bad happen?" She asked, starting to tit-fuck him again, him groaning.

"Of course I do!"

Bulma's actions grew more feverish and excited, and she looked up to him.

"Would you like to be my boyfriend then, Gohan?"

"Yes!"

Bulma closed her eyes, tongue coming out as she proceeded to trail her tongue up and down the side of his dick, in tandem to her movements along her tit-fuck, the act making her way of doing easier with the saliva lubricating his dick, Gohan gripping the arm rests of the seat as Bulma did this.

"Am I pleasing you, King Gohan?" She asked, before suddenly ceasing her tit-fuck, her engulfing the head and a few inches of his dick while her hands took their intertwined position over it, pumping him with manic fixation as her blue eyes stared up at him, Gohan's strained expression making her feel a smug level of control over him, despite his power, yet Gohan answered.

"You're pleasing me... but I want more than this!"

His hands grasped under her shoulders, hoisting the woman up like a paperweight as her eyes grew wide, him standing her feet on the iron-hard muscles of his thighs, her pussy just over his dick, just before he fiercely slammed Bulma down on him, impaling her with his sword, ramming harshly against her cervix as her eyes rolled back, her throwing her head back and arching her spine as she screamed out, cumming just from him shoving it in.

Her frazzled brain could not comprehend his ensuing actions in time to grasp onto anything, and Gohan's savagery in sex would not let her, him lifting and slamming her on his dick without mercy as it made her get stretched out, the Super Saiyan 3 smirking up at her as he watched her tits bouncing wildly on her chest, how her pussy squelched out juices that splattered all over his pelvis and dick, her even more sensitive than Videl had been when they had started out.

Deciding to utilize an old trick, he had Bulma enter a vision, wherein she sat naked, shackles connecting her wrists together, the same being done for her ankles, as she sat before Gohan, watching as he strode over her, gaining a true inkling of the power inside of him, him standing over her as he smiled darkly.

"I think it's about time for my servant to satisfy me. Your old master and king is dead, I made sure of it. You feel the difference between us, don't you? He was a Prince of a proud race, but he was still only a man. Compared to him, however, I am a god, in the eyes of many. Are you going to leave your god toiling in dissatisfaction?"

"N-No." She shook her head, awe engulfing her as he grasped her scalp, her leaning forward, trailing her tongue along his dick with a moan, feeling herself cumming, over and over, without rest, eyes dazed as she worked on licking his dick, before she pressed her cheek against it, rubbing it against his rod as she looked up at him. "I'm not worthy of you~"

"Show me your gratitude then." He ordered her, and, in the ensuing minutes, he taught her the most basic form of ki control, and how to properly utilize it, the vision ending as Gohan pumped his ki into the woman's body, her concentrating it despite cumming, and, finally she acted on his teachings, ramming herself down on his dick with ki-enhanced thrusts down on him, hands gripping his shoulders as she did this, her forcing herself down on him so hard that she broke through her own cervix, entering her womb, only for her to channel her ki through her pussy walls, them clenching his cock harder as he moaned loudly, struggling to stay stationary inside her as she took control with her pussy.

With it, she released waves of ki back down on his dick that stimulated it in a manner similar to her hands, making it feel like he was have twice the sex he normally would with one person, Gohan guiding her hips and making her slam down on him while shaking them, her quick mastery making him endure mind-boggling levels of pleasure as he finally stood up, Bulma's legs moving to coil around his waist, before he moved to the camera while bouncing Bulma on his dick, her being able to fit roughly 15 inches into her, Bulma's tits bouncing on her chest.

His energy fissured, and, in the next few moments, Gohan had a Multi-Form clone go about recording the act of them having sex, before sending it over to Panchy.

* * *

Back on Earth, the blonde woman still had her mind buzzing after the brief altercation she and Gohan had, her body growing hot as she thought back to the visions that he'd drilled into her mind.

"Could that really be possible, to make someone feel that good...?"

Her phone ringing made her pause, looking over at the sound before picking it up, seeing the singular message coming from the space ship that had just taken off, and, in opening it, her jaw dropped.

The image, as the video loaded, was of a naked shot of her daughter's back, of a man holding her up as he violently fucked her with a massive dick, and as the video quickly started, the first thing that greeted her was Bulma's loud scream at the top of her lungs, startling her as she jumped, nearly tossing the phone away before catching it, frantically trying to silence the phone, but the sounds of loud, feral sex unmistakable, her pausing it, then, after making sure she was alone, looking back on the paused image, realizing with a jolt that Gohan was fucking Bulma while they were in space.

The phone soon rang with other messages from the same transmission, them being pictures, among them including the sight of Bulma sucking his dick with a dazed expression, another video of Gohan sitting on a chair, Bulma faced away from him as he slammed her down on his dick, her tits flopping up and down on her chest while his cock speared into her with every hard slam of her body onto his, and, finally, video footage of two Gohans fucking Bulma, one in her pussy fucking her doggy style, while another was getting a tit-fuck from the woman as she wriggled her tongue into his dick hole.

Finally, with this done, another message came.

 _'If you want more, just say you do. Our secret.'_

She stared at the phone for a moment, the heat inside her body intensifying as she rubbed her thighs against one another.

* * *

Gohan fucked Bulma for the better part of the entire trip to New Namek, the trip itself taking a few hours as opposed to a day, as Bulma had predicted, the sensation of them landing an abrupt change from the inertia of moving through space for all of that time.

When Gohan landed, and when he actually stopped fucking Bulma, were two separate points in time however, him still thrusting into Bulma's womb for several minutes more, until she finally managed to make him cum for the first time, busting a nut into her babymaking organ as a matter of reflex, him grunting as he did so, before pulling out, Bulma having cum countless times prior to this and laying on the floor with an utterly exhausted, yet thoroughly satisfied, expression.

Letting his body revert back to its base state, Gohan smiled, then scooped the woman up in his arms, her having sweat up a puddle all over the floor.

"Need some time to rest?" Gohan asked her, leaning in to peck the woman's lips, her looking up to him and giving a tired smile.

"I think I need to rest for a day." She laughed, her leaning up and planting a kiss at his neck. "Why don't we rest together?"

Gohan chuckled, then smiled back.

"Maybe when I get back, we can snuggle together in the bed all we like, if there's one on this ship."

Bulma nodded, then instructed him, him bringing her to a side room that had a small tub inside.

"Why don't we take a bath together then, so you don't go out smelling like you just had sex?" She asked, only for her to feel his member pressing up against her butt, his erection pressing under her buttocks before she tilted her head. "Should I even bother being coy?"

"I can handle it." He said. "Let's just focus on getting us both clean."

* * *

It took the proportionate amount of time for them to clean one another (though Bulma opted for taking a hot bath for herself once he unofficially "finished"), and, after dressing himself up in the armor Bulma had lent him, Gohan took up the dragon radar and started to fly around New Namek, gathering the dragon balls one by one, and gathering them all in one place.

As he stood over the balls however, Gohan went about using the clones he left in the Time Chamber to question Videl and #18 on any wishes they wanted granted, though they said they had only one in mind, beyond having a way to take care of their children, that being them having clothes again, and, when he asked the same question to Bulma, her only response was to ask if the dragon would make her a few years younger physically.

With this, he began the summoning process, and the glowing dragon balls erupted into light as they summoned Porunga out, the Dragon of Dreams speaking to the young man clothed in Saiyan armor to give him the wishes he wanted granted.

With the first wish, he wished for a massive house, capable of housing himself, his lovers, and all the children he had fathered, and would father, along with all the food, water and resources needed to take care of his family.

As for the second, he wished for his wives to be given clothes while they were inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and for the third, he wished for Bulma to become a few years younger than she was at the present time.

Porunga granted these wishes as best he could, before dispersing across New Namek, letting the sky regain brightness.

As an experiment, Gohan used the Dragon Radar again, to see if he could find the dormant balls, and, to his joy, the machine succeeded, him going about flying across the planet over one last time and providing the different Namekian villages their returned balls, thanking them for the favor, before going back to the ship he'd come in, Bulma coming out and observing her more youthful appearance in the mirror.

"Don't tell anyone that I wished for that, okay Gohan?" Bulma asked him.

"Alright Bulma." He agreed, them beginning the process of going back to Earth.

* * *

Such was how, in the span of a day on Earth, Gohan left his house with #18 to train, and not only came back more powerful from the length of time spent training, but also with several of his wife and girlfriend with babies and pregnancies, moving out of the house to go somewhere with enough resources for them.

* * *

A/N: Believe it or not, this took several months for me to finish (for various reasons), yet I had to split it into two chapters upon realizing it was going to be over 10 thousand words for one chapter (and my average is usually smaller, though that's kind of been on the upturn as of late it seems).

While I'm hitting writer's block for the original story this is a smut harem spin-off of, I'm still considering making another story out of the alternate take on events I've made, where Gohan and Goten are the main characters, spending some time training and bonding while working to be a brotherly duo to take on the evils of the universe together.

Hopefully that'll be fun for people to read, if I do it.


End file.
